Krossair Zaslavsky
'Krossair Zaslavsky '''is the autocratic monarch of the Griffonstone Empire during the events of ''Land of Domination. He claimed the throne after forming a privateer force and starting a civil war. Background Lore Krossair was a councilman of the Griffonstone Empire Parliament, born in the wealthy and influential Zaslavsky family, which stole from the Empire's treasure through corruption. Krossair planned to take over the Empire and be King, therefore luring Granite and Malachite's father, Vladimir Kalashnikov into building a privateer force. During which, Malachite was already born, and Vladimir left his wife. Krossair offered Vladimir another gryphon female who Vladimir fell in love with, and soon had his second son, Granite. Vladimir found himself having different opinions with the insane councilman and wanted to take him down, but his plans were discovered and he was brutally murdered. How Vladimir died is uncertain. Granite's mother knew that Vladimir is killed, and secretly sent the still young Granite to Malachite's mother before also being killed by Krossair, presumably also brutally, but the exact method is also uncertain. After Granite grew up and became a gang leader, Krossair offered him to join in his plans by giving him a silvery revolver and a large sum of valuables. Griffonstone Civil War According to Granite, Krossair and him fought through waves of Royal Army soldiers and busted into the Emperor King Boris II's office, where Krossair raped the young princess and shot her dead, while Granite forced the old King to watch, before putting a bullet through his skull. Malachite, upon the Empire's defeat, switched sides to protect his younger half-brother. Crazy, Brutal Tyrant Upon sitting on the throne, Krossair began planning to take over the neighboring Empire Equestria. He developed crazy projects such as: * Split Personalities (which was used on Eclipse) * IVF and Augmented Alicorn projects (Which was used on Lightningbolt, after being sold by her own family at a young age.) * Clones * Building large amount of dreadnoughts And later, he ordered all young females to the palace, where he presumably molested his subjects, if not tortured. About that timeframe, Granite met a girl named Obsidian, who he loved. Krossair purposely claimed the girl for himself for being "too cute", even when he offered Granite other choices. Granite determined that he only likes one and one only, which angered the King. Granite secretly freed Lightningbolt from captivity and sneaked her out of the Empire. Invasion He ordered Granite to send soldiers to be killed by Equestrian soldiers, who ended up being Eclipse and Sky Striker, and thereby declaring total war against Equestria after the Princess of Equestria and Windspear decided to ignore his ultimatum. Granite decided to cut ties with the tyrant completely and defected to the enemy, in order to kill the tyrant. Later, when Eclipse was captured, he subjected the Captain to extreme torture which broke Eclipse's iron will, forcing a secondary personality on him and turned him against his own empire. He gave his Titanium-Gold Plated Tiger Stripes Desert Eagle to Eclipse. On the final battle in the first book, he held both Eclipse and Granite's girlfriends (Lightningbolt and Obsidian) as hostages, and later faced off the two of them. Through the captured magic from the Sword of the Burnt Secrets, he shot Eclipse in his waist. Granite pursued Krossair with Eclipse's sword, and ended up fighting him. Granite was hit multiple times, and he learnt about his father's origin. Before Krossair executes Granite, Eclipse rushed over and intervened, buying Granite some time, and turning the tables once again, where Granite stabbed Krossair a handful of times. After his death, Obsidian also died. Upon autopsy and lab test, she was found to have contracted AIDS, presumably from Krossair, which he contracted from some of his subjects after raping them. Her womb is also found damaged, also likely from Krossair's excessive torturing. She was found to have hemophilia as she couldn't stop bleeding after a stray bullet hit her and she died of infection. Personalities and Traits As a politician he was good at psychological warfare, towing Eclipse and Granite towards their demise. He is a perverted and brutal King, who enjoyed dominating females, and has a greed for unlimited wealth and power. He is also brutal in nature. Trivia *The name "Krossair" is a mispelled "Corsair", which the Russian cyrillic name is referring to. *Krossair is written as a Russian / Slavic character, resembling a Tsar.